


Fit is Life

by 2b2t_Animations



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2b2t_Animations/pseuds/2b2t_Animations
Summary: 2b2t
Kudos: 6





	Fit is Life

Let me tell you a story about the war on 2b2t... It was a dark and stormy night. Me and my fellow #TeamVeteran fighters just came back from a brutal battle with the Peacekeepers at 0,0. We destroyed their houses, burned their crops, and delivered a plague onto their households. We were packing up our camp, when all of a sudden, they came: 15 Rushers, most geared in enchanted iron armor, came and smashed into our team with the force of a thousand cows. They obliterated our #TeamVeteran shields in a matter of seconds, and endcrystalled 2 of our fellow comrades. I quickly slashed the arm off of one of the Rushers, while using his body to break the neck of another Rusher. While doing this, my fellow #Veterans came and decapitated 5 of them simultaneously with their #TeamVeteran axes. "Clown down", I said to myself as I impaled their group's leader in the crotch. I ripped off his 2 foot-long dildo and impaled the rest of the surviving Rushers with his peculiar erect. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came before us. My fellow veterans and I fell to our knees, worshiping our lord and savior. Our almighty god of fertility and masculinity, FeetMC, had come to approve of our slaughter of 15 Rushers. He took the Rusher penis I held in my hand, and threw it into a hole nearby. He came up to me, and whispered with his masculine, soothing voice "it's never ogre". I realized the truth. FeetMC is shrek. FeetMC, shrek, and Rusher are all one in the same. The trinity of memes. As I was pondering on this, FeetMC grabbed me with his onion hands, and placed his cock inside me. As I was about to reach orgasm, I shouted to all of 2b2t... Fit is love, Fit is life. Kill me.


End file.
